From Rich to Poor to Richest
by snheetah
Summary: Three rich girls go from rich to poor to richest. A Three Stooges story and pairing. Enjoy!


**I don't own The Three Stooges or the name 'Skitty' which is a pokemon and the name 'Kitty' I got it from their show and I don't own it. They are totally awesome!**

* * *

**The Three Stooges: From Rich to Poor to Richest**

In a place near Las Vegas, there lived a rich family. Three girls and they're father. The girls were Christina, Maggie, and Ying-Ying, and their father was Ron.

They lived in a very large mansion and the girls were happy to live there. They had clothes, jewelry, glory, money, but they were also unhappy ladies. They didn't have husbands.

* * *

July 23, 1924

Maggie: Oh, I'm so tired! (Threw her bag and landed on the couch).

Christina: What happened to you? (Looking at her clothes. They were ripped). Did you work with lions?

Maggie: (sarcastically) Ha, ha, (seriously) no. Dogs attacked me. I went to do some grocery shopping and some dogs came after me. The only thing that will relax me is that I had a husband to rub my neck.

Christina and Ying-Ying: You and me both.

Ron (entering the living room): Daughters, what's wrong? Why are you unhappy?

Ying-Ying: We want a husband, that's what's wrong.

Ron: Really?

Maggie (sarcastically): No!

Ron: But she just said that you girls wanted husbands.

Christina: Dad, she was just being sarcastic.

Ron: Why do you need a husband?

Maggie: So we can have love and help us calm down when we get chased by dogs!

Ying-Ying: You mean you.

Maggie: Shut up.

Christina: Look dad, the truth is that we want husbands so we don't get lonely so much, and we also want them to comfort us when we come back from work, and not look so tense.

Ron: I see. Well, no problem. By tomorrow I'll get you three husbands.

Maggie: You will?

Ying-Ying: He will?

Ron: I will (walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom).

Christina: Let's pray that he doesn't get us weirdoes.

July 24, 1924

The next morning the girls were for in a big surprise.

Ying-Ying: I can't wait! I can't wait! (Starts jumping around)

Maggie: Well as they always say, a woman without a man, she is nothing.

Christina: Who says that?

Maggie: I have no idea.

Ron (enters the girl's room): You're future husbands are here.

The girls excitedly exit they're room and ran downstairs meeting they're husbands.

Ron: Girls, these are you're husbands meet Tim, Jim, and Kim.

The girls look at them lovingly.

Maggie: They're so cute. I call the one with the mustache (running to Jim).

Ying-Ying: I call the one with the Hitler hair (running to Kim).

Christina: Guess you're mine (going to the one with black hair. He was Tim).

Tim, Jim, and Kim: How do you do?

Christina, Maggie, and Ying-Ying: Great. Thanks dad.

Ron: I'm happy, if you girls are happy.

* * *

3 months pass by: October 24, 1924

The girls' father had died because of cancer in his lungs. He passed away on August 29, 1924 at age 67 and it took a lot of time and days for the girls to get over that tragedy. The husbands that the girls had were quiet gentlemen but they were secretly cheating on them. Every night, when the girls were asleep they went to a bar and met three other women named Kitty, Skitty, and Bitty that they fell in love with before. They're plan was to get they're first wives and show them to make them jealous and with they're jealousy they would leave the house and everything that they owned to them.

* * *

When Tim, Jim, and Kim first heard that the girls were rich they made up the plan but there was a catch. The girls' father Ron had said that if they make his daughters unhappy he would kill them so they waited till he died and they were ready to kick them out of the house.

Kim: When are we going?

Tim: Relax, when the girls come home.

Christina, Maggie, and Ying-Ying arrived.

Jim: They're here.

Maggie: Jim! (Reaching her arms and running to Jim).

Ying-Ying: Kim! (Reaching her arms and running to Kim).

Christina: Tim! (Reaching her arms and running to Tim).

The girls ran to them and hugged them.

Maggie: I am so tired can you please run my shoulders?

Jim uncomfortably rubbed her shoulders.

And hour passed

Tim: Oh girls, we have to go somewhere and we will be back (the three left the house).

Jim: I'll be glad to get away from my woman. Everyday she wants her neck, shoulder, legs, back, arms, hands, and body rubbed.

Kim: My woman is always happy and it's annoying. She's always smiling and laughing at things that are not even funny.

Tim: Well, my woman is beautiful but she is always hugging and kissing me.

They arrived at the bar and met Kitty, Skitty, and Bitty.

Kitty: What took you boys so long?

Skitty: We agreed to be here at 4:00.

Jim: Sorry, but the girl that I have wanted a rub.

Skitty: She wanted a rub eh? Well when we go there I'll give her a rub she'll never forget. Making my husband fashionably late.

Jim: That's what I like about you.

Bitty: Are they millionaires?

Kim: No, they're billionaires.

Bitty: The better.

Tim: Now that we are all here let's return back there.

The boys return home with they're ladies and enter the house. Kitty, Skitty, and Bitty were flabbergasted looking at the house.

Kitty: Boy, what a house.

Bitty: Where are the girls?

Tim: They're probably upstairs.

Skitty goes over to a dresser and sees a picture of the girls and they're father.

Skitty: This is the girl that you've married? (Showing Jim the picture and pointing at Maggie).

Jim: That's her.

Skitty: Well, she's not in this picture anymore (drops the picture frame, takes out the photograph and rips it to shreds).

Ying-Ying (from upstairs): I'm sure I heard something up there.

Christina: You mean down there.

Ying-Ying: Up, down, what's the difference?

Tim: It's the girls. Quickly kiss.

Tim, Jim, and Kim kiss they're ladies. Christina, Maggie, and Ying-Ying are climbing downstairs and when they arrived they gasped.

Ying-Ying (screams): WHAT!

Maggie: What are you doing?

Christina looks at her husband in fury.

The boys release they're women and look at them.

Maggie (walks up to her husband): Who is the tramp?

Jim: She is my wife. Meet Skitty.

Maggie (scoffs): Skitty? Skitty? Sounds more like a pokémon than a name.

Skitty: You want some piece of me?

Maggie: Bring it.

They start a catfight.

Ying-Ying: Who is she?

Kim: She's my wife Bitty.

Ying-Ying: Sounds more like a vampire.

Bitty: Now you're dead (jumps on Ying-Ying and they start to roll on the carpet).

Calm as she can be, Christina went to her husband.

Christina: Who is this?

Tim: She's my wife, Kitty.

Christina: I thought you promised me that you would never cheat.

Tim: I did, to her but not to you. You see, we only wanted you're wealth. We waited for you're father to die. He threatened us to kill us if we made you unhappy but now he won't threaten us anymore.

Christina (trying hard not to cry): But I loved you.

Tim: Now don't cry. I would never love a dumb blonde like you.

Christina: I just want to say something. (Looks at Tim). Thank you (punches him on the nose).

Kitty: Hey, what did you do that for?

Christina: A good way to release my anger (smiling to herself). Now I feel much better. Have a nice life with a man like this. He might get uninterested with you someday.

Kitty: We've been married for a year.

Christina (sarcastically): Great! (Seriously) Big whoop.

Bitty (looks at Ying-Ying): Now you stay away from us.

Ying-Ying stood up. She was bleeding from her lip and she her clothes were torn.

Skitty (looks at Maggie): And that goes for you too.

Maggie slowly stands up. She was punched in the eye, her arms had scratches, and her clothes were torn.

Christina: You really got into a catfight.

Maggie: Who cares? Let's go and pack.

Jim: Oh you won't need to pack.

Maggie: You're not the boss of us. Those are our stuff.

Jim: Ah-ah-ah, you're father wrote a will. (Takes out a will that they're father did not write but they did). He says 'When I die, I'm going to pass on the wealth to my daughters' husbands. If they decide to break up, well too bad! My wealth still goes to her husbands. Also, they're clothes, jewelry, money, and glory. They won't need anything since they are spoiled.'

Christina: Okay, now you just made that up.

Jim: No (hands her the will). Read it and weep.

Christina took the will and looks at it. Maggie and Ying-Ying look at the will also.

Maggie: It really says it.

Ying-Ying: Daddy hates us.

Christina (looks at her): Oh come on. It's not possible, he always said that we were rays of sunshine and not spoiled.

Ying-Ying: But that's what he wrote. The will never lies.

Maggie: When there's a will there's a way.

Christina: Oh shut up.

Maggie: Look, let's just leave them here with these tramps and find a place to stay. From this day forth I will always hate men. Come on girls (they leave the house with nothing taken).

Tim, Jim, and Kim: Now where were we?

Kitty, Skitty, and Bitty crash a wine bottle on they're heads.

Tim: Kitty!

Jim: Skitty!

Kim: Bitty!

Tim, Jim, and Kim: What was that for?

Kitty, Skitty, and Bitty: That's just to let you know who's going to be boss around here.

Tim, Jim, and Kim: Uh-oh.

Maggie, Ying-Ying, and Christina were wandering around a neighborhood looking for a home until they came upon a hotel.

Ying-Ying: The hotel better be luxurious or I won't sleep in a ratty old bed.

Maggie: We are going there to sleep and stay instead of sleeping and staying on the streets.

They go inside the hotel and go to the counter.

Christina (rings the bell): Excuse me.

Hotel man: How may I help you lovely ladies?

Maggie: We want a luxurious room.

Hotel man: All of the hotel's luxurious rooms cost about $1,000.

Ying-Ying faints.

Maggie: Don't mind her. Thank you though. (She bends low and helps Christina carry Ying-Ying on her back).

Ying-Ying (on top of Christina): What are we going to do now?

Christina: Go and find a room in an apartment. (Stops) You're awake! Get off me! (She throws Ying-Ying off her back).

The girls exited the hotel and they walked back to the neighborhood when they spotted the apartment.

Maggie: That looks like an apartment. Let's go in.

The girls enter the apartment and they see nothing but a couch.

Ying-Ying: Where is the person?

Landlord: Behind you. What do you ladies want?

Maggie: We want a room that is for free.

Landlord: We have the room.

They follow the landlord but surprisingly they find themselves in the basement.

Landlord: This room if for free. (Leaves)

Christina (turns to Maggie): You and you're bright ideas.

Ying-Ying: Ohhh! This is like prison only there are no jail bars. All we have to do is ignore the washing machine and these rats. (Looks at the floor) Rats? RATS! (Screams).

Maggie screams also.

Ying-Ying: We're going to die! We're going to die! I don't want to die! I love life!

Christina leaves the basement and goes to talk to the landlord.

Christina: Excuse me?

Landlord: Yes.

Christina: Look, my sisters are afraid of rats. We want a room with no machine noise and not rats.

Landlord: I'm sorry but you have to pay to get a room. It costs 25 cents.

Christina spots a quarter on the floor.

Christina: I have 25 cents. Now give us a room.

Landlord: One room coming up.

Christina goes back to the basement.

Christina: Guys, I found us a room.

Ying-Ying: Great! (She jumps off the laundry machine).

Maggie: How much did it cost?

Christina: 25 cents.

Maggie: It was that cheap?

Christina: Yes, now let's go.

When they arrived at the room they saw only one bed, a dresser, a small lamp, and a small fridge.

Ying-Ying (whines): This is where poor people live.

Christina: Don't get personal. Go to bed. Go ahead.

They jump on the bed and they start to move around.

Christina: Stop moving! I'm trying to sleep.

Ying-Ying: You're in the middle and we're on the sides, we're going to fall.

Christina: Oh you are. (Pushes Ying-Ying and Maggie off the bed). We'll share the bed. I'll have it today, you'll have it tomorrow, and Maggie will have it the day after tomorrow.

The girls fall asleep.

The next morning it was raining out. Christina woke up first and looked at the alarm clock, which read 8:00 a.m.

Christina: Hey guys, wake up. We have to go outside and find a job.

Ying-Ying (wakes up): It's raining outside. I'm not going out.

Christina: Don't make me make you go outside.

Ying-Ying: Consider it going outside.

When the girls went outside it started to pour.

Ying-Ying: How are we going to find a job without getting wet? We don't even have umbrellas.

Christina: Then we'll use you as an umbrella.

Ying-Ying: Oh no you won't. (Starts to walk) I don't even look like an umbrella. (She feels herself getting wet). Hey, this isn't so bad. It's like taking a bath. Only with no soap or shampoo.

Christina: Let's get going or we'll never find one.

The girls start to look around the neighborhood for a job but coincidently they didn't find any and once they were finished it was 8:00 p.m.

They were really drenched.

Ying-Ying: Better. We don't have to work.

Christina: But we have to work so we won't starve.

Maggie: All of the places are closed and—

Christina: Right all of the stores are closed. Do you consider a place with light and a sing saying 'Come in. We are open?' You dummy. There's also a 'Help Wanted' sign on the window. Let's go.

The girls walk to the restaurant.

Ying-Ying: Anybody here?

A man appeared from behind the counter.

Christina: We saw your help wanted sing on the window. We ladies want the job.

Man: Okay. What I need is a cook, a cleaner, and a waiter or waitress and also change you're clothes.

Maggie: (sweetly) Gee, we would but it's (unkindly) too bad that we don't have any!

Man: Oh don't worry I already have some clothes. (Goes upstairs and comes back downstairs with the clothes. It was waitress clothes, cook clothes, and a cleaner's clothes)

Maggie: How much to you charge?

Man: $20 per hour, but if I get friendly service and the customers leave happy then I'll triple the amount.

Ying-Ying: We hit the jackpot. We're going to be rich again!

Christina: At what time do we start?

Man: First thing tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. and you will leave at 7:00 p.m.

Ying-Ying: Noooo! Come on, that early!

Christina: If you want to live and make money and you better not spend it on buying a billion clothes and products.

Ying-Ying: But I like those stuff, makes me feel hot.

Christina takes a hot water bag and places it on Ying-Ying's head.

Ying-Ying screamed.

Christina: Now you feel hot. (Turns to the man) Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow.

The girls leave the restaurant and walk back to they're apartment.

Maggie: I can't believe that we found a job.

Ying-Ying: Yeah. And if we save the money that we make then we will be rich again. The one thing I want to know is that who is going to be the cleaner, the waitress, and the cook?

Maggie: I want to be the cook. I love to cook and I'm sure my meals would satisfy anybody.

Christina: I'll be the waitress.

Ying-Ying: So, who'll be the cleaner?

Christina and Maggie look at her.

The next morning the girls started to work.

Ying-Ying: Either I'm dreaming or I'm really wiping the floor.

Christina: Let me check. (Gets a bucket of water and throws it to Ying-Ying, wetting her).

Ying-Ying gasped.

Christina: No, you're awake.

Ying-Ying: This is really disgusting. EW! EW! EW! (She screamed again).

Christina: What's the matter with you now?

Ying-Ying: I just touched a bug. A really huge, black, ugly bug.

Christina: You're crazy that's not a bug that's a—whoa! (Jumps back) That is a bug! A beetle, to be exact.

Ying-Ying screamed.

Man (coming inside): Ladies, I'm not paying you to play around. Start working or I'll cut you're salary in half.

Christina: Forgive us. We will go straight to work. (Leaves the kitchen and goes to the restaurant waiting for people to come in).

2 hours pass

Christina: Anytime now.

Ying-Ying: I feel like Cinderella. Only these clothes are worse.

Christina: Well Cinderella, why don't you wait for you're fairy godmother and she'll turn you into a princess and soon you'll find you're prince, in the meantime why don't you clean the floors.

Ying-Ying: I washed the floors fifty times.

Christina: Well at least you have something to do. I'm waiting here doing nothing. Come on people anytime now, we're trying to make some money, so we can be rich again. If I ever meet that Tim I will rip him from limb to limb.

Suddenly, Larry runs inside the restaurant. Ying-Ying froze when she saw him.

Christina: What will you be having?

Larry: A coffee and please make it hot and maybe something sweet to eat.

Ying-Ying: I think you're hot and sweet.

Christina and Larry look at her in bewilderment.

Christina: Don't mind her. One cup of coffee coming up. (Yells at Maggie) Yo, one hot cup of coffee and make it hot and something sweet. (Goes to the kitchen).

Ying-Ying stands there looking at Larry.

Larry: How do you do?

Ying-Ying says nothing.

Christina comes and bonks Ying-Ying on the head.

Christina: Wake up.

Ying-Ying: Fine, fine. My name is Ying-Ying.

Larry: Name's Larry (reaches out his hand for a hand shake).

Ying-Ying shook his hand and her eyes lit up.

Christina (looks at her): What are you doing Shiny?

Ying-Ying (laughing): Shaking his hand.

Christina: You better clean the floors or I will give you a shaking. (Ying-Ying quickly goes and wipes the floor).

Larry: You remind me of somebody. With all of you're meanness and stuff.

Christina (mean): What stuff?

Larry: Never mind.

Suddenly a cop comes inside.

Cop: There you are (runs to Larry). I finally caught you Stagger! Where are Magger and Bagger?

Larry: That's not me.

Ying-Ying (running to the cop): Leave him alone. (Grabs the cop's arm).

Cop: Let go of me you girl!

Christina: Ying-Ying stop! Let him do his job.

Maggie (runs away from the kitchen): Guys, back off!

They were still fighting. Maggie grabbed a pie that was on the table.

Maggie: I said stop! (Throws the pie and it hits the cop on the face).

Cop (with fury): OOOOH! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO JAIL AND STAYING IN ONE CELL! COME ON!

At jail

Christina: A fine mess you got us into Ying-Ying.

Ying-Ying wasn't paying attention she was looking at Larry.

Christina: We have to bust out of here. (Runs over to the jail bars. Yells) Hey anybody that has the key that is out there help us get out of here!

Then a cop arrives with Moe and Curly. He opened the cell and threw them in there.

Moe: Larry.

Larry: Moe.

Curly: Curly.

Maggie: Are those you're friends?

Larry: Yes, they are. We were accused of something and now we're here. I'm not even Stagger.

Moe: And I'm not Magger.

Curly: And I'm not Bagger. I don't even know who that guy is.

Moe: That's because you've never seen him before.

A cop comes in and makes an announcement.

Cop: The culprits that are inside this cell are to be hanged.

Christina: What?

Cop: Are to be hanged. Which means you.

Christina: Well in my world, being hanged means that you'll be hanged. If I had the strength to break out of here I would be able to grab that Tim and wring his neck before I hang him.

The cop looks at her with bewilderment.

Moe (turns to Maggie): I like her.

Christina: That's really wrong. They can't hang us. We didn't even do anything wrong.

Curly: I know right. They thought that we stole a bank. My name isn't even Bagger. It's Curly.

Larry: And I'm not Stagger. I'm Larry.

Ying-Ying laughs at the mention at his name.

Moe: And I'm not Magger. I'm Moe.

Maggie: I mean, why are we even here? We didn't do anything.

Christina: At least you did.

Maggie (looks at her in astonishment): What did I even do?

Christina: Throwing a pie at a cop's face. (Runs over to the jail bars) Don't they even know that we're innocent and those gentlemen are also innocent!

Curly: What gentlemen?

Maggie (giggles at his joke): You're so funny.

Christina clenches the jail bars really hard.

Ying-Ying: Christina, are you okay?

Christina: What do you think?

Ying-Ying: I'm going to go with no. Come on just forget about him. He's history.

Larry: Whose history?

Ying-Ying: Her husband, my husband, and Maggie's husband.

Maggie: We used to be billionaires.

Curly (wipes his face with his hand): Did you say billionaires?

Maggie: Yes. Our father died and we were left with our husbands they were secretly cheating on us (starts weeping). Then they kicked us out of the house. (Starts crying)

Curly: Oh don't cry toots. At least you're away from that cheater.

Maggie hugs him. He laughs.

Curly: I think I'm in love. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk.

Maggie: My husbands name was Jim.

Ying-Ying: Mine was Kim.

They look at Christina who still had her hands clenched to the jail bars.

Maggie: Her husband was Tim.

With all of her strength she clenched on the jail bars harder and pulled them apart until there was a gap between for them to escape.

They look at her really flabbergasted.

Ying-Ying: Wow! Save that for wrestling. (Grabs Larry by the hand as they escape)

They all left the jail cell.

Ying-Ying: Follow me. (They followed)

Cop: You know what to do. Ask them questions and if they plead guilty, hang them.

Ying-Ying stopped and they bumped behind her.

When the coast was clear they headed for the exit.

Larry: Gee, you're a swell gal.

Ying-Ying blushes.

Moe (talks with Christina): That was incredible.

Christina: What?

Moe: The way you pulled those jail bars apart from each other.

Christina: I did that?

Maggie: I know what was going on. You were probably thinking about you're husband that made you pull those bars apart from each other.

Christina: Maybe. I'd like to see him dead right now.

Maggie: Save that for Halloween.

Christina (turns and looks at her): What I swell idea, but it's too bad because I am not five!

Maggie: Why do hate him so much?

Christina: Cheating on me! And calling me a dumb blonde!

Maggie: Oooh, that's harsh.

Christina: Ya think.

Maggie: And I promised not to marry another man but good things always come. (Goes to Curly).

Christina: Yes, you're right. (Goes to Moe).

Ying-Ying (asks): Are you gentlemen rich?

Larry (lies): Yes, we are rich.

Christina: That's lovely. Are you billionaires?

Curly: We're more than that. We're…what come after billionaires?

Moe: This. (Hits him on the head).

Larry: Trillionaries. We're trillionaries.

Ying-Ying: That's great news. You must also be society gentlemen also and probably live in luxury with a big mansion at another part of town.

Larry (laughs nervously): Yeah.

Ying-Ying: I can't wait to see it. It would be better living in there instead of the dump to where we live in. An apartment and we have to share a bed. How many beds do you have?

Curly: Why all the beds you can think of.

Maggie: What kind of cars do you have?

Larry: All of the cars in the world.

Christina: What kind of mansion is it?

Moe: Well see, it's gold and it's big and stuff.

Maggie: I have an idea why don't we get married. That way we can be rich again and live with these society gentlemen.

Curly: Start the wedding.

Larry: I don't think it is a good idea to get married.

Ying-Ying: How come?

Moe: Well we have a lot of people inside our mansion that we have no more room.

Maggie: Okay then. It was really nice meeting you. Our chances of becoming rich and marrying swell gentlemen just went down the drain again. We have to go and live in that rotten apartment.

Ying-Ying: Hey, I'm not going back there again. I think I saw a mouse once.

Christina: That was in the basement.

Ying-Ying: Seeing a mouse only once is quite enough for me but seeing a mouse twice is torture.

Christina: Why don't you start jumping to conclusions?

Ying-Ying: I know how to jump but I don't know where conclusions are.

Larry (whispers to Moe and Curly): I think we can arrange it with them. Sure we'll marry you.

Ying-Ying: Great, we'll go and pack our stuff and see you're house and then get married.

The girls leave.

Moe: A fine mess we got ourselves into. We're not trillionaries, we don't own a mansion, and we don't have much money to buy ourselves a candle.

Curly: We own a candle?

Larry: What will the girls think when we tell them that we're broke?

Curly: Here's one conclusion. Don't tell them that we're broke.

Moe: And if they find out that we're broke let's join a Women Haters Club.

Back at the apartment

Ying-Ying: It's great we found husbands. I can't wait to see their mansion. I love my boyfriend.

Maggie: Me too. He's so cute.

Christina: Let's hurry.

Maggie: What do you think about your boyfriend?

Christina: Adorable, cute, charming, sweet, delectable, luscious, succulent—

Maggie: Okay, okay, we get the point. Anything that describes the word 'cute.'

Outside

Curly: Don't you ladies look swell.

Maggie (flattered): Thank you.

Moe: Come on, we'll show you to our apartment—I mean mansion.

Ying-Ying: For a second there, I thought you said apartment.

Larry: But when we go there keep you're eyes closed.

At their so-called-mansion

Larry, Moe, and Curly: Open you're eyes.

The girls gasp.

The place was covered with red curtains, red bed covers, red everything. The gentlemen made a few rearrangements to inspire their girlfriends.

Curly: What do you think?

Maggie: It's beautiful. I didn't even know you guys love red.

Curly: Well it's for love.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Moe went to open it and there was a Landlord that looked quiet familiar to them. It was the landlord who gave the girls the basement as the free room.

Landlord (walks inside): What did you to you're room and why is my apartment painted gold?

Maggie, Ying-Ying, and Christina: Gold? Apartment?

Moe: We're doomed.

Landlord: Fix this apartment immediately or I'll throw you out and you're women on the streets.

Ying-Ying: No, not the street. It's much worse than an apartment.

The landlord leaves and the girls turn to them.

Ying-Ying: I hate living in the streets.

Maggie: You lied to us.

Ying-Ying: How could you?

Curly: We did that because you girls are very pretty and when you said that you were rich then—

Larry (interrupts): And I made up the rich thing so we could marry you.

Moe: But we really want to marry you girls. You are very pretty and any women a man can have.

Christina: Awww. That's sweet.

Curly: But if you feel insulted, you have the right to hit us on the head with champagne bottles and leave.

Moe (hits him on the head): Shut up.

Maggie: No we won't leave you. Either way, rich or not rich, we also love you.

Ying-Ying: Both. For you're money and cuteness.

Moe: Gee, you girls are swell. So you're not mad?

Christina: Now sweetie, why would we be mad? You lied to us for a good cause. (Hugs him)

Moe: Awww you sugar baby.

Curly: Then this means for some music (goes over to the radio and turns it on. Goes over to Maggie). Let's dance.

They all started dancing until it was disturbed by a talk show.

Man on the radio: We have a very special announcement. Mr. Curly Howard has won nine quadrillion dollars.

Curly: Lucky guy, I wish that was me.

Moe: It is you, you nitwit. We're rich!

Maggie: Not only that but we are the richest.

Christina: We're beautiful and dirty rich.

Ying-Ying: The story of our life. From rich, to poor, to richest. Great story to tell the kids.

The six hug.

After a few months they got married and went on their honeymoon.


End file.
